Buzón de salida
by kavalla
Summary: Makoto nunca se habría imaginado que su día a día iba a cambiar tanto por una travesura de su hermana pequeña. MakoHaru.


Makoto jamás podía resistirse a la carita de angelito de su hermana pequeña, Ran, aunque en el fondo su alma de granujilla estuviese más cerca de Satán que de San Pedro. ¡Pero parecía tan inocente y linda, mirándolo así con aquellos ojazos vivos y relucientes!

—¿Entonces me dejas jugar con tu móvil? —preguntó la niña con una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

—Claro que sí —Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado por la alegría de su hermanita y sonrió también—. Pero no me gastes toda la batería, ¿eh?

Makoto sonaba amable incluso cuando quería parecer firme. Ran se le abalanzó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole las gracias una y otra vez hasta dejarlo derretido del todo. Se sintió la dueña del mundo cuando Makoto le entregó el teléfono móvil y ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió correteando a su habitación. Menos mal que Ren estaba en la sala de estar viendo la televisión con papá, porque de lo contrario ya estarían luchando por el control del móvil. ¡Y era de Ran, solo suyo y de nadie más!

Bueno, y _quizás_ también de Makoto. ¡Pero no de Ren, desde luego!

Se sentó en la cama y se lamió los labios, como si estuviese dispuesta a desentrañar el mayor misterio de una civilización extinta. Presionó varios botones al azar, pero ninguno de ellos la llevaba a los juegos. En apenas dos minutos, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Cinco minutos después, ya quería tirar el dichoso aparato por la ventana.

No supo exactamente cómo, pero acabó en la sección de mensajes. Una idea divertida se instaló en su mente y tomó forma de sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Soltó una risita de duende mientras buscaba a quién enviarle un mensaje tonto.

El nombre perfecto no tardó en aparecer.

—¡Sí, sí, Haru-nii-chan! —susurró Ran casi extasiada. Balanceó sus piernas con ilusión y empezó a escribir torpemente.

"¡Me gustas mucho! 3"

_Enviado_.

Ran se dio cuenta casi al instante de presionar el botón de que no había mencionado que era _ella_ y no su hermano mayor quien había escrito el mensaje.

—¡Niños, a cenar! —escuchó la voz de su madre desde abajo.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros y decidió que lo mejor sería no darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Al fin y al cabo, era evidente que el mensaje era amistoso y que a su hermano mayor no le gustaba Haru-chan de la misma forma que a papá le gustaba mamá.

"Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?", pensó Ran mientras dejaba el móvil en la cama y se dirigía a todo correr a por la rica cena de mamá.

* * *

La pregunta inocente de Ran encontró su respuesta al día siguiente, cuando Makoto fue a sacar a su amigo Haruka de la bañera. Al fin y al cabo, si fuera por él, se quedaría en la bañera todo el día, faltaría al colegio y por la noche acabaría convertido en una uva pasa humana.

Makoto suspiró resignado y sonrió, a sabiendas de que aunque se quejase de las costumbres tan estrafalarias de su amigo, jamás cambiaría ni un solo detalle de él. Haru era perfecto tal y como era, con sus manías extrañas y su expresión taciturna.

Tal y como hacía siempre, Makoto entró en el cuarto de baño de Haruka, no sin antes avisar de su llegada llamando tímidamente a la puerta. Ver a Haruka bañándose con el bañador puesto no era ninguna sorpresa. De hecho, lo sorprendente sería que se bañase desnudo. Makoto sacudió la cabeza para librarse de las imágenes obscenas que se iban formando poco a poco y que, sin excepción, tenían a su _mejor amigo_ como protagonista. Era en momentos como aquellos que agradecía de nuevo los hábitos poco comunes de Haruka.

Lo que sí le extrañó, en cambio, fue cómo Haruka clavó su mirada impactada nada más verlo entrar por la puerta. Makoto no entendía aquella reacción y su capacidad para leer las expresiones de Haru parecía haberse esfumado de golpe cuando lo vio girar la cara, avergonzado. Casi podría jurar que incluso había llegado a _sonrojarse_.

—Haru-chan, apura un poco, por favor, o llegaremos tarde —le dijo con un tono amable mientras ofrecía su mano.

Haruka miró vacilante aquella mano, como si estuviese ante un extraño en el que no debiese de confiar, y acabó tomándola a su pesar.

Ahí fue la primera vez aquel día que Makoto pensó que Haruka estaba _raro_.

Bajaron a la cocina y Haruka se puso el mandil para cocinar caballa. Makoto se preocupaba por los malos hábitos alimenticios de su amigo, pero prefería que Haruka desayunase caballa día sí y día también a que se cebase a comida rápida o, peor aún, fuese derechito al instituto sin desayunar.

—¿Sabes, Haru? —Makoto tomó asiento y observó la espalda de Haruka. Seguía con el bañador puesto, cómo no— Después de que volvieses a casa, seguí estudiando Historia. Las fechas no se me quedan nada bien, qué le voy a hacer —rió flojito—. Espero que el examen de mañana sea fácil.

Haruka no le contestó. Tal vez estuviese tan ensimismado cocinando o imaginándose a sí mismo sumergiéndose en un lago que ni oyó la voz de Makoto.

—Yo también —espetó Haruka sin venir a cuento al cabo de unos minutos, mientras colocaba el plato de caballa en la mesa.

¿El también _qué_?

Makoto lo miró pidiéndole una explicación, pero supuso que Haru se refería a que también era malo con las fechas. Aunque eso estuviese bien lejos de la verdad. Haruka tenía una memoria prodigiosa y si no sacaba mejores notas era más por pereza que por capacidad.

Al ver que Makoto solo le respondió con una sonrisa tierna, Haruka apartó la mirada y la fijó en su desayuno.

* * *

Makoto llegó a la conclusión de que Haruka estaba _definitivamente_ rarísimo de camino al instituto. Generalmente, la mirada de Haruka se perdía en el océano y no volvía a tierra hasta llegar a clase, aunque su mente siguiese de todos modos empapada de agua. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, a un paso lento pero constante, mientras Makoto comentaba lo primero que se le pasase por la cabeza. Eran pequeños hábitos como aquel lo que hacían de la vida estudiantil algo especial, un recuerdo futuro cálido y agradable.

No obstante, Haruka parecía estar más inmerso en el mar que de costumbre, porque cada vez se deslizaba más hacia la derecha, llegando a rozar los hombros de Makoto. Él al comienzo no decía nada por pura vergüenza, pero al final su preocupación acabó ganando la batalla y sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta confirmar sus sospechas.

—Haru, ¿estás bien? —se volvió a apartar cuidadosamente para evitar que chocasen de nuevo— Si te encuentras mal, podemos volver a casa y te quedas descansando —notó los ojos molestos de Haruka perforándole—. Y no te preocupes por mí, en serio. No creo que Ama-chan-sensei se enfade si llego un poco tarde, sobre todo si le digo que es porque estuve cuidando de ti.

—No estoy enfermo —se limitó a contestar antes de que Makoto siguiese parloteando sobre proyectos que nunca llevaría a cabo.

Makoto suspiró y sonrió débilmente a su amigo, alegrándose de que se encontrase bien pero sin perder el destello de preocupación en su mirada. Allí había gato cerrado y la llave estaba lejos de su alcance.

Se inquietó aún más cuando vio que Haruka también había soltado un suspiro pesado y triste.

—Haru…

—Que estoy bien —insistió Haruka, enfrascándose de lleno en el mar. O eso pensaba Makoto, ajenoa que él era la pieza que faltaba para completar el rompecabezas que agitaba como locas a las neuronas de su amigo.

* * *

Las primeras clases no destacaron por nada en particular. Haruka buscaba auxilio con la mirada, esperando que el océano solucionase todos sus problemas. O que al menos callase de una vez por todas a los profesores. Makoto, más despierto y con los pies de lleno en la realidad, apuntaba sin cesar cada palabra que pronunciase su profesor de Historia. Luego le prestaría los apuntes a Haruka, cómo no, mientras estudiasen juntos en su casa.

Cuando comentó con Haru las supuestas preguntas que entrarían en el examen del día siguiente, no recibió una expresión aparentemente vacía, sino _expectante_. Creyó encontrar en los ojos de Haruka un brillo especial y único que pocas veces había visto antes, pero no supo descifrarlo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el examen de Historia le traía sin cuidado. Quería algo de Makoto, ¿pero qué? ¿La comida?

—¿Tienes hambre, Haru-chan? He traído comida suficiente para los dos, aunque espero que esta vez Nagisa no me robe nada —rió al recordar cómo Nagisa siempre se las amañaba para comer más que los demás cada vez que olvidaba la comida en casa—. Además, este obento es para _ti_.

Haru sabía aquel dato de sobra, pero un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Makoto apenas podía creerse lo que estaba presenciando. Haru estaba rojo como un tomate y ni siquiera se había quejado del apelativo cariñoso que tanto le molestaba. ¿Quién era este impostor y qué le había hecho a su Haru de siempre?

—Subamos —ordenó ya de camino a la azotea, antes de que Makoto siguiese ahí mirándolo como un bobalicón.

Nagisa y Rei aún no habían subido, así que Haruka y Makoto comenzaron a comer sin ellos en un silencio un poco incómodo.

—Qué tranquilo está esto cuando Nagisa no está, ¿eh? —comentó Makoto con una sonrisa divertida— Desde luego, no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo. Espero que no esté acosando al pobre Rei.

La contestación fue el viento revolviendo los cabellos de ambos. Haruka cada vez estaba más raro y no sabía qué hacer para sonsacarle la verdad.

—Makoto.

—¿S-sí? ¿Pasa algo? —se puso nervioso de repente. Haruka lo observaba fijamente y parecía querer decir algo, _cualquier _cosa, pero las palabras se aferraban a la lengua y se negaban a salir.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Haruka con un matiz medio inquieto, medio molesto en su voz.

Makoto cada vez se estaba perdiendo más y Haruka ni siquiera intentaba mostrarle el camino a seguir.

—¿Estoy comiendo? —casi daba la sensación de que Makoto le estaba pidiendo permiso para terminar el almuerzo— Haru, me estás preocupando. Por favor, si te pasa algo, dímelo.

—_A ti_ te pasa algo —continuó Haruka, ignorándole—. Esquivas el tema.

—¿Pero qué tema? —Makoto estaba evidentemente confundido, pero Haru ya parecía que estaba agotando los límites de su paciencia— Lo siento mucho, Haru, pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

—Makoto, sabes a qué me refiero.

¿Estaría hablando del incidente que tuvieron en el campamento? Makoto ya había asegurado por activa y por pasiva que había superado el tema. Y, dicho sea de paso, todo se le hizo más llevadero gracias a Haru y su apoyo. Le regaló una sonrisa cálida sin darse cuenta.

—Muchas gracias, Haru, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. De veras.

—Ya lo sé —Haruka miró hacia abajo, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada tranquilizadora de su amigo—. ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

Que alguien llamase al manicomio más cercano y que encerrasen a Makoto, porque le estaba empezando a dar la sensación de que Haruka y él estaban hablando en idiomas distintos. Eso, o de temas que nada tenían que ver.

—¿Hacer _qué_? Haru, te digo que estás diciendo cosas muy raras.

Haruka chasqueó la lengua y se giró bruscamente hacia Makoto. Creía que le iba a pegar, aunque la violencia no fuese característica de Haru. Y pegó. Pero no un puñetazo, sino sus labios contra los de Makoto.

Haru le estaba besando. _A él_.

Así, de repente. ¡Debía de estar gravemente enfermo para perder la cordura de aquella forma! Y más enfermo tenía que estar Makoto, porque en algún rincón de su corazón, estaba disfrutando. Haru, _su Haru_, besándole con torpeza y dulzura, ofreciéndole el que quizás sería su primer beso.

La razón no pudo vencer al corazón y Makoto reunió cada pizca de valentía para corresponder el beso, sin importarle que alguien pudiese verles. Sintió por un momento, un momento pequeño y quebradizo, que Haru le estaba besando porque quería. Porque _le_ quería. Por muy absurdo que sonase. Por muy imposible que pareciese.

—Cuando te dije que también me gustabas, lo dije en serio —fueron las primeras palabras de Haru tras romper el beso. Sus ojos eran llamas azules que hacían arder el cuerpo de Makoto y lo dejaban sin aliento—. Afronta las consecuencias.

Haru le estaba hablando en arameo, pero estaba tan feliz que ni siq— "Un momento, ¿que me dijo QUÉ? ¡¿Cuándo?!", se preguntó Makoto, completamente alarmado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

—Por la mañana. Mientras desayunaba —aclaró Haruka un poco tímido, como si leyese la mente de Makoto.

Conque aquel era el verdadero significado del "yo también" tan ambiguo de antes. Pero aquel _también_ implicaba que Makoto, en algún momento, le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Pero cuándo? Tal vez en alguna ocasión, estando dormido, su subconsciente le traicionó y acabó confesándose en sueños.

—P-Pero Haru, si yo no… quiero decir, yo… nunca… ay… —Makoto era un manojo de nervios y Haruka no estaba haciendo nada por desenmarañarlo.

En contra de sus expectativas, Haruka se quedó tieso como una roca. Cualquiera que lo viera no notaría ningún cambio en su expresión estoica y poco dada al sentimiento, pero Makoto, bien como lo conocía, sabía que algo le había disgustado y _mucho_.

—¿He dicho algo malo? Lo siento, Haru, pero me dices todo esto de repente y y-yo, pues… pues, claro… —la coherencia huyó de su cuerpo, dejándolo titubeando y pareciendo un borracho tonto en busca de monedas en el suelo.

Haruka suspiró, resignado, y sacó el móvil y le enseñó un mensaje que, aunque indicaba claramente que era el número de Makoto, no recordaba haber escrito: "¡Me gustas mucho! 3"

Era indudable que a Makoto le gustaba _mucho_ Haruka y aquel corazoncito lo ilustraba a la perfección. Pero tampoco había duda de que él jamás podría confesarse de una forma tan vergonzosa.

A no ser que…

—Ayer me lo mandaste —dijo Haruka de mala gana, agachando un poco la cabeza—. Quise responderte en persona. Y eso hice.

—No, no lo comprendes —Makoto soltó una risa aliviada, aunque seguía con los nervios a flor de piel—. Ayer le presté mi móvil a mi hermanita y ella debió de hacer de las suyas y…

La mirada dolida de Haruka le quitó las ganas de seguir hablando. ¿Había vuelto a meter la pata?

—¡P-Pero eso no quita que me…! Que me… —apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sus próximas palabras— ¡Que me gustas mucho!

—Entonces —Haruka quería mostrarse firme y desafiante, pero sus ojos eran un glaciar derritiéndose por la calidez de Makoto—, demuéstralo.

¿Cómo iba a demostrar que lo quería? ¿No lo había hecho ya durante todos aquellos años? Mirando a Haruka como si fuese un tesoro, cuidando de él a todas horas, estando a su lado pasase lo que pasase… Si aquello no era muestra de su amor, ya no sabía qué podía serlo.

A menos que Haruka se estuviese refiriendo a…

Miró fijamente a Haruka con ojos amorosos y suplicantes, acariciándole la cara con dulzura. Ante aquel gesto, Haruka cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca. Makoto tragó saliva y, aún un con miedo en el cuerpo, besó a Haruka con sus labios inexpertos, pero sinceros.

* * *

Makoto regresó a casa con la idea fija de regañar a Ran por haberle metido en tal compromiso. Tal y como había enviado ese mensaje, podía haber escrito cualquier barbaridad a cualquiera y meter a Makoto en un buen lío.

Sin embargo, nada más verla comiendo galletas con Ren, el enfado se esfumó y se transformó en una sonrisa.

—Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar —Makoto le enseñó el buzón de salida del teléfono móvil—. ¿Prometido?

—¡Vale! —Ran alargó la 'a' tanto como pudo— Pero, onii-chan, simplemente le dije a Haru-nii-chan que me gustaba, porque es muy amigo tuyo y te cuida, pero me olvidé de decirle que era yo.

Ran y Ren compartieron miradas confusas cuando su hermano mayor se sonrojó un poco, esbozando una sonrisa tonta.

—Mi _amigo_, ¿eh? —susurró Makoto para sí mismo.

No iba a decir que ahora, gracias a las travesuras de una diablilla con coletas, eran más que amigos.


End file.
